A Father's Love
by Shire hobbit
Summary: Short little oneshot that takes place at the end of Return of the Jedi. Luke thinks about Vader's final moments. As usual, no slash.


**A Father's Love**

_Author's Note: First of all I would like to say that this is my first time writing a Star Wars story. I've kinda of gotten a bit out of the Star Wars fandom lately, but I've been so busy lately and I figured it was time to take a break and write a story, so here we are. Second, I would like to mention that since it's been a while since I've written anything, my style may be a tad bit off. So bearing those two things in mind, please be gentle. _**Because**_ I've never written a SW story, I would really appreciate any constructive (aka helpful) criticism you might have for me. But please, no flames. And as far as a _**Disclaimer**_ goes...well, I don't own anything. So that's pretty much it. Enjoy._

* * *

The feeling was strange; it was a feeling that went deep to the very core of him. He felt almost as if he were empty inside. The entire Empire had just been destroyed, yet he found it difficult to celebrate. Luke Skywalker had just watched his father die.

Whilst Vader had spoken his last words, Luke had been inwardly wishing that there were something he could do. Hoping there would be some way, any way, to get his father medical attention and save him. When he had decided to come to the Death Star like this, he had been determined. He wasn't proclaiming a death wish by coming. No, it was a final attempt to plead with his father's heart. He grasped at the hope that there was still some good in his father.

Luke had doubted his actions as his father had let the Emperor torture him. He doubted his own foolish faith. Vader's indecision cut through his heart more than the Emperor could, yet he was still begging and pleading with Vader to help him. Perhaps his faith in Vader wasn't so foolish after all. He felt all the hope rush back in as he witnessed Vader come to his aid. Visions flashed before his eyes of the two of them spending time together and actually getting to know each other. He thought of how Leia would react, considering Vader had been an enemy to her all her life. But now, however, all those hopes were dashes as he witnessed the very fiber of life trickling from his father.

Vader hadn't been all that bad. Luke knew he had once been Anakin Skywalker, and as his son, Luke sensed that part of him was still there, tucked away to a place no one should be able to find it. The essence of Anakin, the shadow of Darth Vader, was hidden as a memory deep down in his heart. Luke knew, could feel the hesitancy in Vader when he had tried to kill him. He could have succeeded. Vader had killed so many men, and yet Luke was still in training. Luke just knew Vader's heart still had an ounce of compassion left in it. It was the hate and anger taught by the Emperor that had hardened that heart in the first place. Perhaps love, his son's love, would be the key to softening it up again. It had taken some time, but Luke's words must have gotten through to him.

Still, it was the fact that he had died so soon that was eating away at Luke. After all he had envisioned. He knew there was no possible way for Vader to be accepted by everyone. He had just done so many terrible things, he would probably be forced to account for every one of his actions. On one hand, Luke was happy for him that he wouldn't have to go through with that. On the other hand, however, all his life, he sure had missed having a father.

Vader had known the danger of what he had done, though, before he did it. The decision alone to destroy the Emperor had to have pressed hard on his troubled mind. But he chose the good option. In his final moments, he had shed himself of his bad name. It was more of a sacrifice, what he did. A chance to make right a whole life-time of wrongdoings. He destroyed the Empire! That had to count for something. At least this way, his spirit could be at peace. He died honorably. It was not Darth Vader that died in his arms this night. It was Anakin Skywalker. It was his father.

The End


End file.
